It's just a thought
by jola- ivy
Summary: I have no idea what i'm doing with this story, but i started it, so i may aswell carry on... It's mainly about Ron and Hermione, and all the possibilties...
1. Default Chapter

Hmmm, seeing as everyone's doing Harry Potter stories, I'll attempt my own. Note the attempt... lol.

"Leave me alone!" cried Gabby, the latest addition to the Hogwarts' House Elf staff. Because of her pretty looks (well, for a house elf anyway!), she was constantly bullied.

She backed into the corner; her only defence was the torn, ragged kitchen towel, appropriately tied up with what looked like a faded blue ribbon.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" She sounded weary, like this was on an ongoing battle, with only herself as her army.

"She's an outcast!" cried the others, jeering at her delicately pointy ears and her soft, sloped Himalayas skin.

They were just about to shove an apple pie down her throat, when a loud voice shouted over.

"STOP IT!" shouted Hermione. She scrambled over to the mob.

"Now go away...." she said, her voice shaking slightly, as the elves drew in nearer and nearer, angrier and angrier. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't hurt them; that would be a total betrayal of SPEW. But, if she didn't act soon, they'd be done for , for sure.

Gabby stood, still as a rock beside Hermione.

The elves outside the circle passed missiles of food into the inner circle, whilst they got ready to attack. Hermione gulped.

"Oi!" Shouted Ron. "What the heck dya think you're doin'?" He marched over, hastily snatching the apple pie away from the offending house elf.

_Wow, thought Hermione, I never knew Ron had it in him!_

"NOW BUGGER OFF!" One by one the house elves dispatched, leaving only Gabby and Hermione in the centre of the room. Harry and Ron ran towards them

"Them stoopid elves. Just who do they think they are?"

Hermione protested. "Maybe they didn't know what they were doing..." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew they sounded pathetic.

_They could've seriously hurt her... thought Ron. He did a double take. Since when did he care so greatly for her minor well being?_

Erm ok, i know it's not too great but I'm tryin! review please!!! )


	2. highlights in the sun

Ok, sorry it's been so long… not that I'm expecting many people to read this anyway. : )

After calming the house elf down, the trio retired to the Griffindor Common Room, planning to do some homework, as they waited for lunch.

Walking down the corridor, they passed Malfoy and his two sidekicks.

"Please Potter, you're my hero… can I have your autograph please? He chided, with fake adoration. It had never ceased to amuse him how red Ron's cheeks would flare, and how pale Harry would become. The only one he couldn't get to was Hermione.

"Why don't you… go get a tan, and hope for the best!" smirked Ron.

Hermione cringed; was that the best remark he could come up with? She sighed at his immaturity. One day, Ron would grow up, but for now… she sighed again.

After a trial of complaints from Ron and Harry to go outside, they took their homework to the tree beside the lake. This was their favourite place, aside from Hagrid's, and Hogsmeade, and… well, I guess it wasn't that special then.

Sitting beside the lake, Hermione could feel the slight chill in the air, countered though, by the sunshine peeping through the clouds. It brought out the highlights in her hair, which she had had put in last summer. No one had noticed though, and she didn't really want to mention. Sighing, she put her head down, and got to work.

Harry was utterly bored. How could he be expected to do school work on a day like this? He glanced at Ron, but, strangely, he found him looking intensely at Hermione.

_What the heck has Hermione done to her hair? - Ron thought, looking ludicrously at her hair, which, to him, looked as though she had trickled maple syrup through her hair. I never noticed it before; wonder why she never mentioned it. Actually, it looks a bit pretty, shining in the sun… Immediately he felt funny. Hermione was like, well, another Ginny to him. He wondered what had changed._

Hermione felt an intense glare on her. Refusing to give whomever it was, the satisfaction of knowing they had got to her, she didn't look up. If she had, she would've seen Ron's stare, slightly dumbfound, but admiring all the same.

okies, review please... lol


End file.
